Duo's Revenge
by SlateRose
Summary: Duo's had all he take could from Relena, but has he gone too far? slight yaoi, agnst, death. ENJOY!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

**Duo's Revenge**

I had just about all I could take from that girl. Even when she was bound in gagged in the trunk of my car she still managed to make noise.

I slammed on the breaks, causing her to smash against to the sides of the trunk. I heard her moan in pain and it made me smile. I speed up as fast as I could, making her hit the other side. Another squeal of pain and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

It was her own fault that I was doing this. If she could of just left Heero alone like I told her to this would of never happened, but no, she had to go and get in my way. Well I can't let that happen now, can I ?

Heero was mine, and I was doing him a favor by getting rid of this nagging little bitch. I kept driving until I had reached the edge of the woods. I slammed on the breaks one more time, and the result was the same as the last.

I stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind me, I made no effort to hide the joy in my face as I made my way to the trunk. I opened it up to reveal a rather frightened and distraught Relena. She was a mess and her eyes were wide with fear as she laid them upon me. I grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of the car, she screamed and landed on the ground with a hard thud. She began to cry out loud. What a pathetic woman, and to think she was once Queen of the world.

Just for another laugh I kicked her in the side and she cried out in pain again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but I wasn't satisfied just yet.

I leaned down and removed the gag. Immediately she began to wail and I had regretted taking it off of her. She gave me a cold hard stare and proceeded to shout at me.

"You're a monster Duo Maxwell! You think your going to get away with this, well your wrong! Even if you did get rid of me Heero will never love_ you_! "

That sent me over the edge. I withdrew the gun that I had kept hidden at my side and placed in on her temple. She closed her eyes tight and quivered with fear.

"Do not say another word, _or else it will be your last!"_

She didn't say any thing, just continued to cower in fear.

Her hands and feet were tied separately. I grabbed on to the ropes that I bounded to her hands and started to drag her deeper into the forest. She kicked in protest, knowing what was to come and there was no way she could help herself.

The anger and hatred I felt for her had grown with each step I took. Her words rang in my ears, _Heero will never love you! _She was wrong, Heero _did love me_, I could just feel it.

When I thought I was deep enough in the woods I swung my arm up threw her against a tree. I smiled to see that she was covered in blood.

Her hair was now scarlet from the wound on her head that had been caused by the impact with the tree. Her arms and legs were covered im multiple scratches and her clothing was torn. I made my way towards her, stopping only inches away.

Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed disorientated, her head swayed side to side and I was proud of myself.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time now Miss Relena. Surely you seen it coming, haven't you? No? Well I distinctly remember telling you that I would kill you if you ever got in the way of me and Heero again. And you know what? I may run and hide _but I never tell a lie!"_

I pulled my gun out once more and aimed carefully.

She was dead before her head hit the ground, a bullet was lodged somewhere in her head and I felt a sense of relief. I would never have to hear her annoying voice ever again, and to top it all of, Heero was now mine.

I couldn't wait to get back to him, I made my way to the car as fast as I could and speed off. My heart was filled with joy and I knew that we were going to be happy together, now that we had no one to get in our way.

I saw the safe house were I knew he was and stomped on the gas. I quickly came to a halt near the entrance of the house and jumped out of the car. I ran as fast as I could and threw the door open.

My heart shattered into a million pieces at the sight I had came across.

Inside I found Heero ...in bed with Trowa.

* * *

I had to fix a few errors that were bothering me, so I deleted the first one and put up the fixed version.

-I have nothing against Relena, I just had the idea for this short fic.


End file.
